


Rainy Day

by Dawn_Blossom



Series: Azurrin Week 2016 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azurrin Week 2016: Day 6 - Prompt: Rain</p><p>Corrin wasn't prepared for rain when he went out. Fortunately, he meets Azura, who was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh... this one originally had a darker twist... but I decided it didn't fit with the beginning, so I rewrote the last half. I think it was for the best, really.

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the temperature outside was ideal for taking a nice walk.

Or, at least, that’s how it had seemed when Corrin first woke up. He had a day off from work, and he fully intended to make the most of it. “It’s such a lovely day,” he had said to himself. “A walk down to the nearest café for breakfast would be nice.”

If Corrin had bothered to look at the weather forecast, he would have realized that a storm was moving in rapidly. He could have stayed inside his house and had a nice, lazy morning safe and away from the downpour. But of course, that wasn’t what actually happened.

No, what happened was this: Corrin made it to the little café a few blocks away and had a pleasant meal at a table in an out-of-the-way corner of the place. As soon as he finished, he made his way back outside, and that was, predictably, when the light sprinkling outside turned into a moderate downpour.

For a second, Corrin just stood there, resignedly letting the cold rain soak his hair and face. The moment passed quickly, though, and he found himself back in the safety of the café, shutting the door firmly.

“I guess it’s raining,” he said, not that anyone was paying him much attention. Luckily, there was a welcome mat just beside the door, so the water dripping off of him didn't coalesce into a puddle beneath his feet. Sighing, he pulled out his phone from his pocket (where it had stayed dry, thankfully). Sure enough, the weather app forecasted rain, and it didn’t look like it was going to stop for a while.

“Looks like I’ll be staying here a little longer than I planned,” he said. His hair and clothes were no longer dripping wet, but he could still feel the chill of the water they had absorbed. He shook his head, wondering if he could get more water out that way, like a dog removing water from its fur. Unfortunately, it didn’t help much.

Corrin heard a melodic laugh behind him. A woman with long, blue hair sat in a booth next to the window. She held a book in her hand, and when she noticed him looking at her, she quickly raised it to cover her mouth. Her eyes, however, never left his, and he could clearly read the amusement within them.

“Hey, don’t laugh. I don’t see you with an umbrella,” he said with an exaggerated pout.

The woman reached for something next to her, eventually pulling an umbrella out of a large white messenger bag.

“An umbrella like this one, you mean?” she asked, her voice deliberately nonchalant.

“Yeah, well… You… were prepared, I guess,” Corrin muttered. He couldn’t hold her gaze anymore, so he turned his sight to the window beside her. At least the blush on his face was warming him up.

The woman laughed again. It was good-natured, not mocking, and honestly, Corrin would gladly make a fool of himself again if it would keep amusing her.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind sharing this with you,” she offered, waving him over with her free hand. “Although I’ve yet to receive my food, so I’m afraid it will still be a bit of a wait.”

“Wait, really?” Maybe he wouldn’t be stuck there all day after all. “Thank you so much! I was going to have to wait anyway. Uh, do you mind if I…?” He gestured to the opposite side of the booth.

“Of course you should sit. It would be rude of me to ask you to stand the whole time,” she replied.

Corrin shot her a grin. “Thanks, uh…. I’m sorry; I don’t know your name.”

“Azura,” she said with a small smile.

“Thanks, Azura. I’m Corrin. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Corrin, huh? Yes, I’m glad that we were able to meet. I don’t know if you know this, but I actually live in the apartment above yours,” she said kindly.

Corrin blinked in surprise. “What? No way, surely I would have remembered seeing—“

 _“—someone as beautiful as you”_ But no, he couldn’t say that.

“—someone who lives so close! But I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before.”

Azura shook her head. “I don’t spend much time at home, so I’d be surprised if you had. I remember the day you moved in, though. I was at home all day, so I heard you bringing your things in. You had some people there with you, right? You all sounded like you were having a good time.”

Corrin smiled. He remembered that day. It was about three month back, and Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise had traveled with him to help him get settled. He told them they didn’t need to, but they insisted. He missed them dearly, but he didn’t want to spend his whole life depending on them. Besides, he liked living on his own. Things were always exciting when he was with his brothers and sisters, but it was nice to have time to himself, just to think.

“Those were my siblings,” he told Azura. “They practically fought over who got to carry my boxes for me,” he chuckled.

“Ah, so you’ve got a big family. I understand,” she said, nodding. “My siblings were the same way. It was practically a warzone with everyone trying to help me. My younger sister and I ended up going for ice cream while the others battled over who was going to set up the TV,” she told him.

Before Corrin could reply, the two were interrupted by the arrival of Azura’s food. She had ordered a latte as well as a couple of strawberry crepes. It looked pretty tasty, but he didn’t want to stare at her food while she ate, so he didn’t let his glance linger.

“Anyway, I still can’t believe we live so close to each other,” he said to keep the conversation going. “I guess that’s lucky for me, though. It would be hard to share an umbrella if we lived miles away.”

Azura nodded wordlessly, for she was still chewing a bite of her food. 

“But hey, where do you hang out if you’re not at home? Uh, if you don’t mind me asking, I mean. Oh, gods, it’s not because I make too much noise, is it? Because I can absolutely stop, and—“

“No, it’s not your fault,” Azura interrupted, shaking her head slightly. “I have to spend a lot of time at the theatre. I’m an actress, see.” She pushed the book she had been holding earlier towards him. It was The Phantom of the Opera.

“Oh! Are you doing the musical? It’s one of my favorites!” he said excitedly.

“Yes. The book is quite different, but the director wants us to read it anyway,” she said. “Half of the cast won’t, though,” she added, though she stated it so neutrally that Corrin couldn’t figure out whether it bothered her or not.

“Okay, I think I understand. You’re super dedicated to your work, right?” He chuckled. “Well, you’ll be a star for sure with that attitude.”

“Thank you. I hope the director sees it that way.” She placed the book into her bag, then finished off the last of her coffee. “Are you ready to go?” she asked, standing up.

Corrin rose as well. “Sure. Hopefully the rain hasn’t gotten any worse.”

It hadn’t, but it hadn’t gotten any better, either. Corrin was grateful for the umbrella that now shielded him from the steady rainfall.

“Let’s go,” Azura said calmly. “And watch out for the puddles,” she added as Corrin’s foot sank into one.

He quickly pulled it out and kept walking. He felt the water swish around inside his shoe. That’s what happens if you don’t wear socks while it’s raining. Corrin was just lucky that he was wearing closed-toed shoes; if he had been wearing the sandals he usually favored, he probably would have slipped on the slick sidewalk. He couldn’t help but make a face, though.

Beside him, Azura’s lips twitched upwards. 

“I wasn’t prepared for the rain, okay?” he protested, though he found his own lips twitching upward as well.

“I can see that,” she teased back. 

Fortunately, the apartment complex wasn’t very far from the café. Once they were safely inside, Corrin breathed a sigh of relief. Through the windows, they could see lightning flash as the wind picked up speed. Corrin shuddered, then started climbing the stairs to his room on the third floor. Azura followed behind him.

“But seriously, Azura, I really appreciate you helping me,” he said.

“It was no problem. I was coming back here anyway. The director’s family is visiting today, so he gave us the day off.”

Corrin nodded, though he realized Azura probably couldn’t see it. “That’s good. I have today off, too. It’s just a shame that I can’t enjoy it outside,” he said with a sigh.

“Hmm, I suppose you have to change your plans, then? I was only planning to read, myself, and I can do that just as well inside.”

Corrin reached his floor, but he moved only far enough that he wasn’t blocking the stairway. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’ll probably call my siblings, but I don’t know how busy they are. Otherwise, I guess there’s always the TV.” He shrugged. 

“Oh! I should call my siblings as well. I’ve been so busy lately…” She cut herself off with a shake of her head. “Sorry, I should go. I hope we’ll see each other again soon, Corrin,” she said, waving at him as she continued up the stairs.

“Y-Yeah, definitely,” he responded, waving back.

When he got back to his apartment, he headed straight for the couch, sinking into the cushions with a contented sigh.

He was so looking forward to seeing Azura again.


End file.
